In general, a manipulation technique using a mouse is known as a method for an input manipulation on a PC and the like. For example, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-69148) discloses an easy-to-use computer mouse peripheral device.
The computer mouse peripheral device according to Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-69148) includes: a base part having a lower surface that is suitable for sliding on a working surface; a ridge-like part that protrudes substantially upward from the base part; a thumb engagement surface formed on a first side surface of the ridge-like part; and at least one of at least one index finger tip engagement surface and at least one middle finger tip engagement surface formed on a second side surface opposed to the first side surface of the ridge-like part.
Moreover, Patent Literature 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-48659) discloses: a display device to be attached to an observer who observes a composite real space; and an image processing device and an image processing method that provide a technique for switching images to be provided to a separate display device as appropriate without a manipulation by the observer.
The image processing device and the image processing method according to Patent Literature 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-48659) include: generation means for generating a virtual space image and outputting the image to a display device attached to an observer who observes the image; determination means for determining whether or not the display device is in use; and control means for operating the generation means, in the case where the determination means determines that the display device is in use.
Patent Literature 3 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-22984) discloses a stereoscopic picture interactive system.
The stereoscopic picture interactive system according to Patent Literature 3 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-22984) is capable of displaying a stereoscopic picture and controlling the stereoscopic picture by means of a manipulator, and includes: a stereoscopic picture capture module including one or more stereoscopic picture capture units that are used to acquire a plurality of article pictures of one article and are used to acquire a motion picture of the manipulator; a stereoscopic picture processing unit that is electrically connected to the stereoscopic picture capture units, adjusts the article pictures to generate a first stereoscopic picture, and acquires a motion feature from the motion picture; a host machine including a central processing unit electrically connected to the stereoscopic picture processing unit and a storage unit electrically connected to the central processing unit, the storage unit being used to store the first stereoscopic picture, the central processing unit being electrically connected to the stereoscopic picture processing unit and calculating a real-time motion of the stereoscopic picture for the motion feature; and a stereoscopic picture display module that is electrically connected to the central processing unit and displays the real-time motion of the stereoscopic picture.
Patent Literature 4 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-181541) discloses a latest object-oriented operating system using innovative framework architecture.
With regard to the latest object-oriented operating system according to Patent Literature 4 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-181541), disclosed is an apparatus that provides an object-oriented application interface between: a cursor position determination device including a user manipulable button for controlling a pointer image; and an object-oriented application program including a plurality of objects each including logic and data for executing a particular function, in a computer system including a processor and a display device. The apparatus includes: (a) an interactive object that is one of the plurality of objects each including logic and data in the object-oriented application program, the interactive object including logic for displaying both an icon and a thumbnail on the display device and logic for manipulating the icon on the display device; (b) means for generating a device event signal in response to a press of the user manipulable button of the cursor position determination device; (c) means for generating a device position signal in response to a physical position of the pointer image on the display device; and (d) an interaction object including: timing means for detecting timing at which the user manipulable button is pressed at a predetermined time interval, in response to the device event signal; storage means for storing a peak threshold; means for generating a peak message when the user manipulable button is pressed for a period of time longer than the peak threshold, in response to the predetermined time interval and the peak threshold; and means for changing the display device from an icon view to a thumbnail view using the logic of the interaction object, in response to the peak message.
Patent Literature 5 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-333817) discloses a computer system using an electronic pen. Up to now, whether or not to move a pointer is determined on the basis of the height of an electronic pen from a position detection device, but the height for such determination tends to become larger, so that the electronic pen needs to be raised higher. Under the circumstance, the disclosed computer system prevents such a trouble in use.
The computer system using the electronic pen according to Patent Literature 5 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-333817) includes: a position detection device including: the electronic pen that has a writing-material shape and is a position indicator for inputting manipulation information into a computer by a manipulator; and a tablet surface corresponding to an indicatable range using the electronic pen, the position detection device being capable of detecting position information of the electronic pen on the tablet surface and pen pressure information that is a pressing force between the tablet surface and the electronic pen; a computer including a manipulation control unit that acquires the position information and the pen pressure information of the electronic pen detected by the position detection device, as manipulation information for computer control; and a display device including a display screen showing information based on a processing content of the computer, the display device displaying a pointer on the display screen. The manipulation control unit associates a display position of the pointer displayed on the display device with the information from the position detection device, whereby an interactive exchange between the manipulator and the computer is achieved. The manipulation control unit reflects a movement direction and a movement amount of the electronic pen when a slight pen pressure is applied to a tip of the electronic pen, in a movement of the pointer, and starts a process concerning a position indicated by the pointer when a further pen pressure is applied thereto.
Patent Literature 6 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-207681) discloses a cursor display device that indicates a spatial target on a screen.
The cursor display device according to Patent Literature 6 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-207681) enlarges or reduces a region indicated by a cursor through a manipulation on a dial provided to a pointing device.
Patent Literature 7 (National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2008-546101) discloses a virtual flip chart method and apparatus.
With regard to the virtual flip chart method and apparatus according to Patent Literature 7 (National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2008-546101), disclosed is a presentation system that presents a set of session images, the presentation system including: a control interface; a master presentation unit including a master space; a slave presentation unit including a slave presentation space; a processor; and a network that connects the processor, the interface, the master unit, and the slave unit to one another. The processor is programmed to: simultaneously present session image representations for a plurality of session images in the master space; present at least one session image via the slave presentation unit; and visually distinguish the session image representation associated with the image presented via the slave presentation unit from the other session image representations in the master space.